Custom:LEGO Ninjago: Ninja Force
LEGO Ninjago: Ninja Force is a series that take place after The LEGO Ninjago Movie. It will continue the advtenture of The Ninja force, as they continue their training on becoming true Ninjas as well as protecting their world ninjago. Plot a month ago, after the events of The LEGO Ninjago Movie, the series continue the adventures of Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane, who been formed by Sensei Wu as the Ninja force. together, the six heroes continue protecting Ninjago from many new villains, Such as Savage, Shard, and the dark Kung Fu Master. They also will continue their lives in schools and have Part time jobs at borg industries. They will also have New allies such as Damian, Yin, Katty, and more. The Ninja will also continue their training to fully mastered their Elemental Powers and sharpen their skills to be prepare the challenges that awaits them. As the heroes of Ninjago, they will learn what it means to be True Ninja warriors Cast Ninja Force *Sam Vincent as Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon/Green Ninja (Leader) *Vincent Tong as Kai Smith/Fire Ninja (Nya's older brother) *Kelly Metzger as Nya Smith/Water Ninja (Kai's younger sister) *Michael Adamthwaite as Jay Walker/Lightning Ninja *Kirby Morrow as Cole Hence/Earth Ninja *Brent Miller as Zane Julien/Ice Ninja *Paul Dobson as Master Wu (Mentor of the Ninja Force and Lloyd's uncle) Allies * Katty/Jungle Ninja * Damian/Wind Ninja * Yin/Shadow Ninja * Danny Wilson (Ricky's younger brother and Justin Wilson's younger son) * Ricky Wilson (Danny's older brother and Justin Wilson's older son) * Cryus Borg * Koko/Lady Iron Dragon (Lloyd's Mother) *Mark Oliver as Garmadon (Lloyd's Father) * Crash Stone (fan of the Ninja Force) Villains * Dark Kung Fu Master *Justin Wilson (Danny and Ricky's father) * The Techno Lords: ** Calvin/Techmo (Leader) ** Madison/Techna ** Kyle/Malware ** Aki Hamada/Digi Master ** Scott/Mecha Man ** Tadashi Neutron/Cyber Man *Andrew Francis as Drake/Savage * Animal Girls: ** Lady Peacock (Leader) ** Cat-Girl ** Bunny ** Viper ** Volpina ** Bumble Bee * John Scotland/Shard * Mimicry Man * Madam Gizmo * The Ultra Geek Mastermind * The Shifter * Gen The Mercenary * Mega Girl * Howler DC Characters * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Barbra Gordon/Bat-girl * Dick Grayson/Robin * Alfred Pennyworth * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Super-Girl * Superman * Wonder-Woman Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Marvel Characters * The Avengers: ** Captain America ** Iron Man ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Hawkeye ** Black Widow ** Thor * Web Warriors: ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man ** Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen ** Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl * Loki * Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus Seasons Season 1 In the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Ninja Force, the Ninja Force are learning many responsibilities, that includes Their training to become skilled Ninja heroes, learning how to fully master their elemental powers, and also getting part time jobs at Borg Industries by the great Genius Cyrus Borg. They also have made some new friends along their Journey, such as Danny & Ricky, who are sons of a rich but fiendish Mastermind Justin Wilson who starting his own Business Company that rivals Cyrus Borg's. The Ninja Force also takes on the role of mentoring a New Ninja, Damian who has the elemental powers of Wind. The Ninjas also have to deal with new threats to Ninjago, such as The Dark Kung Fu Master, Savage, Shard, and The Techno Lords, they have to rise to meet those challenges ahead while Keeping Danny and Ricky from leading into a Dark Path. Season 2 In the Second season of the series, a year has past and the Ninja Force has become skilled and powerful warriors. Pick up of where season 1 left, The Ninja are going to have to take their training to the next level. They will uncover the secrets to their elemental powers and learned the ancient powerful art of Spinjitzu while dealing with the Techno Lords diabolical plans to end The Ninja Force once and for all. This epic season will develop more of Ninjago common themes, including friendship, loyalty, Courage, heroism while keeping it Classic senses of Ninja action and hilarious comedy. Episodes Origins *1. Origins of The Ninja Force Part 1: The Chosen Ones *2. Origins of The Ninja Force Part 2: The Master *3. Origins of The Ninja Force Part 3: Lord Garmadon *4. Origins of The Ninja Force Part 4: The Training Begins *5. Origins of The Ninja Force Part 5: The First Battle *6. Origins of The Ninja Force Part 6: Ninja Go! Season 1 *1. Borg Industries Part 1 *2. Borg Industries Part 2 *3. Will Solutions *4. Another Day in Ninjago *5. Party Crashers *6. TBA *7. Symbiotic Relationships *8. Wayne's Tech Expo *9. The Ninja of Wind *10. Gen the Hunter *11. A Ninja Halloween *12. A Crystal Show *13. Savage *14. TBA *15. Rise Of The Techno Lords Part 1 *16. Rise Of The Techno Lords Part 2 *17. Rise Of The Techno Lords Part 3 *18. Rise Of The Techno Lords Part 4 *19. A Land Of Elementals Part 1 *20. A Land Of Elementals Part 2 *21. A Land Of Elementals Part 3 *22. A Land Of Elementals Part 4 *23. A Land Of Elementals Part 5 *24. Blade Master Part 1 *25. Blade Master Part 2 Season 2 *1. Summer Bummer *2. The Masters of Spinjitzu *3. The Scientific Outcome *4. Embracing The Wild Nature *5. TBA *6. Weekends at Cole's *7. The Return of Savage *8. Bring on The Baddies Part 1 *9. Bring on the Baddies Part 2 *10. Bring on the Baddies Part 3 *11. Bring on the Baddies Part 4 Trivia *This series is a spin off to The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Although the Main Characters from the movie will appear in this series, their Voice actors will be the same ones from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Many characters from different LEGO Theme will appear in the series as guest stars, such as the Justice League, The Avengers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Spider-Man. **Also, The Characters of The LEGO Batman Movie will also in the series but only as part of the LEGO DC Comics Themes *In Season 2, the Ninja Force will learn the ancient martial art of Spinjitzu and unlock many secrets of their elemental powers. *Before this Series Started, there were 6 Shorts Called Orgins of the Ninja Force, which tells about how the six Ninjas were recruited by Master Wu and become the heroes of Ninjago. * The Ninja Force will have their Ninja weapons from the movie for this series. Gallery Main Characters Ninja Force Lloyd.png|Lloyd/Green Ninja Ninja Force Kai.png|Kai/Fire Ninja Ninja Force Nya.png|Nya/Water Ninja Ninja Force Jay.png|Jay/Lightning Ninja Ninja Force Cole.png|Cole/Earth Ninja Ninja Force Zane.png|Zane/Ice Ninja Ninja Force Master Wu.png|Master Wu Group Shots TLNMNinja_Teenagers.jpg|The Ninja force in their casual clothes TLNMCGINinja.png|The Ninja force with Master Wu and their Ninja Weapons Ninja Force's Weapons Lloyd's Sword.jpg|Lloyd's Sword Kai's Katanas.jpg|Kai's Katanas Nya's Spear.jpg|Nya's Spear Jay's Flail.png|Jay's Nunchucks Cole's Hammer.png|Cole's Zane's Bow and Arrow.jpg|Zane's Bow & Arrow Category:Customs